We Rise, Or We Fall
by Qwertymann
Summary: Sequel to Life Changing Experiences We've made it this far. This far in our life, our final year of college. I hope it's a good year for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, Qwertymann back here again, with a continuation story of Life Changing Experiences. That's right, if you skipped the summary for some reason, this is a sequel to that story. I just had to continue it, I like this story that much. You have to read Life Changing Experiences before this makes any sense. So... enjoy!**

**Prologue **

"Raaaaaechelllll!" Unng… is that Gar… what time is… 5:40 AM?! I'm going to hurt him…. Before I can get up or say something, his lips are placed upon mine briefly, and then gone. "Time to get up."

"Gar… do we HAVE to?" I groan and cover my eyes.

"Yes! It's our first day of our last year in college! You know what that means?" I roll my eyes.

"Of course, we graduate… but it's early still. Can't we sleep for another hour?"

"Heck no, baby! I've been up since 5:00!"

"**Don't** call me baby," I threaten.

"Sorry, honey." I sigh.

"Will you ever stop with those pet names?"

"In your dreams, sweetums. Now get up and take a shower." I shake my head.

"You can't boss me around, Gar."

"You know I'm joking… sugar." That's it. I get up and push him against the wall, holding his arms… his strong, muscular arms. I glare at him.

"What did I tell you about the pet names?" He smirked and thought about it for a moment.

"You'd break a bone in my body for each time I called you one?"

"Exactly."

"Rae, you can't scare me." I opened my mouth, but he kissed me again, longer this time. He broke away and moved to the telephone.

"What am I going to do then, Gar?"

"Hmm. Your kisses rule. More of those." I pushed his arm as he picked up the telephone and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Uhh… who are you calling?"

"Victor! Duh, we're all going together. We have first class together, Rae!"

"Yeah, I didn't forget about that one. Put the kettle on for me while I have a shower, will you?"

"No problem, honey cakes!" I shook my head, but smiled as I turned away to prepare for my shower.

It's funny, thinking that Gar and I got together four years ago. Four whole years, and we're still together. I thank whatever divine entity exists for that. Gar is the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. I don't know where I would be now without him… probably doing crack in some abandoned warehouse with Tara and Kitty.

Anyway, that's all in the past. It's hard to believe that we're finally at our last year of college. It was a long time coming, and a sure as hell hard battle to get to here. But we've all made it together, and we're all graduating this year. If, however, one falls, all others would fall as well. We go together, or we don't go at all. There's no other option to it.

It's a little silly, but I wouldn't have it any other way. They are like family to me. I can't believe how much one person can change you, but _four_ can completely turn your life around. Granted, Gar could do that alone, but it's good to have all my friends with me as we venture into the final stepping-stone of our school life.

And as soon as grad is finished, I hope Gar will… propose. I already love him with all my heart, and he's proven to be very, VERY good with kids. He pulled off a part-time babysitting job for two years, and everyone was all "oh Gar! Come babysit for me!" It was good, but I did have to spend less time with my Garfield. I got a job myself, that way I wouldn't be totally bored on nights alone. I was a freelance journalist. It didn't work out too well for me; I'd rather write a real story. But still, it was money and it helped pay off college funds.

Over the years, Richard and Kori had a kid. I knew those two wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other. God knows how much babysitting Gar did for those two. Karen is their daughter's name, and she's such a precious little child. She's so adorable. Those two make great parents. But I especially love the times when Gar and I take care of her together. I almost feel like a real mother during those times. A child… it's my deepest desire, my highest goal, my strongest dream. And Karen has helped me with experiencing my dream to an extent. But I still want my own child.

Karen is recently born, only five months old right now. Kori was an extremely hard worker after the pregnancy. Richard had to take over a lot on the baby work since Kori had to catch up on all of her work. She barely passed, but she did manage. We are all very proud of her for that. Sometimes I don't get how that woman can do so much, but she does.

"Rachel! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm done now, Gar." He walked in the bathroom right as I stepped out, still naked and uncovered by any towel. I blushed and hid my…

"Wow Rachel. I've only seen you naked a few times but… whoa. You. Are. SMOKING."

"…Gar…"

"Yeah?"

"You have three seconds to get out…"

"You know, I could get used to this…"

"One…"

"Rachel, my naked girlfriend!"

"Two…"

"But I suppose it's a bit rude of me to walk in on you…"

"Three!" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and chased Gar out of the bathroom and onto the bed. I pinned him down, now on top of him.

"You just can't stay away from me for too long, can you? Rae, your naked 'you know what'… is on my…"

"Gar, be quiet. You can't walk into the bathroom when I'm showering. That's the third time it's happened." I glared at him. "You know I am very self-conscious."

"You see me naked all the time, Rae." I bit my bottom lip. That was true enough. Although we haven't had sex yet… we see each other naked surprisingly a lot.

"Fine, fair enough. But no more barging in on me when I'm in the shower."

"Okay, okay." I took off my towel and got dressed in front of Gar, whose eyes didn't wander TOO much…

"Wow, that's the first time you got willingly naked in front of me… I'm shocked." I shrugged.

"You do it all the time." I turned around and noticed there was a cup of steaming tea on the table. I sat down and sipped it and smiled. Just the way I like it. He never forgets.

I'm hoping this year will be successful for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1Chapter 1

Wow, our first day of college, in our last year. It's a little surprising that we all have math together first class… but math is needed for a lot of things nowadays. Well, I kind of just took math because of Gar. He wants to be a scientist. Typical… just like his parents. It's really cute though, how he wants to follow in their footsteps. I'm going to support him every step of the way. And hope he makes it… hell, with my help, of course he's going to make it. I'll make sure of it, or my name isn't Rachel Roth.

"Hey Rachel… doesn't this guy have a funny looking head?" I turn my head slightly and look at Gar beside me, his face completely serious. I smirk at his observation. Our professor, Professor Chan, did indeed have a funny looking head. He also had an interesting voice, but it's typical. Chinese. He seems really nice so far. But I guess the first day isn't enough to judge.

"So, open your text books to page 350. Do all questions on page 1-150. Be done for Wednesday. Get started now." Wow… last year wasn't even HALF as bad as this on the first day. 150?! WHAT?! I'm going to have a headache… but at least there are two days to do it all. Plus we have… 30 minutes to get started now. Gah! That lesson took two _hours_ to explain?!

"Rae, I think I'm gunna… like, cry. This is insane… 150! Last year we didn't get 150 questions… like, EVER! Just on finals! This is so unfair! Why'd we have to take math again?!"

"Because you need math for science."

"Not really!"

"You need it enough to take it. So stop complaining. We'll work together on them tonight."

"Rae, like, one of these problems takes… 20 minutes to do! 20 times 150 is, like… over 500!" Gar exclaimed, his hands on his head. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Way to go, Gar. If we work together I'm sure they'll only be five minutes each. I've got a pretty good concept of how to do these questions… I even did a few as he was explaining. Look, I got 5 done already." I pointed to the piece of paper in front of me. Gar's eyes widened as he looked at it.

"You are so fast at doing this stuff!"

"Psst…" I turned around and saw Kori's bright face smiling at me. "Friend, is this not difficult? I didn't think we would need to be doing 150 questions in two days. This is going to be very difficult with Karen. Perhaps in these two days, you would like to take her off our hands one day so we could do work free of mind?" I smiled and instantly nodded. I love spending time with Karen.

"Of course Kori, any time. There's two days… so, do you want us to take her tonight or tomorrow?"

"Oh Rachel, you are so kind. You can take her tonight and do your work tomorrow, if that is what you want." I smiled.

"That sounds good Kori. I'm sure Gar will be very happy to oblige with that. By the way, who's watching Karen now?"

"My mother is for now. But, I have not yet explained it… she cannot watch her in the day, because she has to work." I nodded.

"That's fine Kori." I grinned at her and turned around to Gar scribbling stuff down on the piece of paper.

"Rae," he whispered. "I think I understand this… what was your solution to problem one?"

"It was x equals 275y plus 2z cubed, bracketed 34 plus 29."

"What?! I'm way off… gah. Why is this stuff so much more difficult from last year? Rae…"

"Don't worry Gar, we're taking Karen tonight. And stop moaning about math. You know how to do it, you're just relaxing your mind right now."

"Oh, so we don't have to do this stuff tonight?"

"Nope."

"Yes!" He yelled it quite loud. It turned some heads and Professor Chan looked at him.

"Yes… you would be… Mister Logan, correct?" he asked in that thick accent of his.

"Yes, professor sir, sir." A bit of laughing was heard throughout the class, but other than that everyone was minding their own business.

"I want to speak with you, after class. Okay?" he asked and smiled. "Nothing bad," he added quickly.

"Oh… of course."

"You and Miss Roth." He nodded and I nodded in accordance with Gar. What could he possibly want with us…? Just as I was pondering, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. All the students slowly filed out of the class, and then just Gar, Professor Chan, and I were left. Gar slowly got up and walked down, and I followed. He smiled brightly at us as we approached.

"So, how are you two doing?" he asked.

"Uhm… I'm doing okay. And Rae, she should be doing fine. Heck, with a boyfriend like me, who wouldn't be doing fine?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head.

"Yes, sir, fine." Chan laughed heartily.

"Oh, Mister Logan, you are a funny man. You'll have good place in this class, I assure you." He beamed proudly.

"Thank you, sir! I try, sir!"

"I don't want to be read or anything, professor, but… what did you want to see us about?"

"Ah! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me." He opened his drawer and proceeded in rummaging around. Gar looked at me and I shrugged. He stopped and pulled out a necklace… that looked very odd.

"An anonymous visitor, they wanted you to have this. They trusted it in my hands, because well, you hear the rumours." He smiled and held it out, and I slowly took it. It looked… really… odd, unique, and beautiful. It was a dark red ruby in the middle, surrounded by gold, and on the surrounding gold was a sapphire, amethyst, emerald, and diamond. I gasped.

"This… this must've cost a fortune!" I blurted out. "Where… who…" He held up his hand.

"I am sorry, dear; I do not know who dropped it off here. All I know it was to you and Mister Logan here. I just figured he may as well come and see. But, that's all I want to see you two for. You can go now, and I'll see you two tomorrow." Gar held out his hand and shook it, but I hardly noticed… I was still staring at this beautiful necklace… where did it come from? Do I have some secret admirer in this school that's in love with me? Oh God… I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Gar grabbed my arm and I hardly noticed we were standing outside the classroom with Vic, Richard, and Kori.

"So, he just wanted to give Rae a necklace?" Vic scratched his head, looking queerly at the piece of jewelry in my hands.

"Oh my friend, that is… the oddest, yet most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever laid eyes on!" Kori was staring at it as well, and smiling largely.

"Yeah, that's real nice. Too bad Gar didn't get you it." He smirked at Gar, and Gar put up his fists.

"Wanna go?!"

"You can't take me, you only wish you could."

"You'll eat those words one day, Rick. One day you will, I swear it." Gar and Richard don't hate each other; they play fight like that all the time. It's kinda cute, watching Gar get beat in playful insults and watch him pitifully defend himself.

"So, no one else has second class with any other. That… kind of really sucks," Gar stated, frowning.

"But, we should all make new friends in each of the classes, yes?" Kori said, smiling and nodding.

"Let's hope so. I don't wanna be stuck alone! Man, that math work's going to be hard; I hope I don't get nearly that much work in my next class or I'll be tied up all day. Grr…" Vic wasn't too happy about that. Kori gave him a hug.

"It will be okay, friend, we will still have time to do the hanging out. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Kor, of course we will." He waved goodbye and quickly headed out towards his class.

"Well, I guess I oughta get going too. I wanna look good on the first day," Gar stated.

"And look bad on the following days?" I smirked.

"Yes. Wait, NO! I'm going to show up every day! I always do, Rae. Just for that, no goodbye kiss." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine," I turned around.

"Fine," I could see Kori and Richard standing off to the side, watching us. Then I felt pressure on my shoulders and my body being turned around, Gar kissing me, and then gone. He ran off right after.

"Garfield is not comfortable with the… PDA, was it?" Kori asked.

"No, he isn't. Even in front of friends. He's got issues with people. I hope he'll be okay."

"Rae, you worry too much. Gar'll be fine. And if not, well, he has me and Vic. We'll hurt anyone who hurts him, that's my promise to you." I smiled.

"Thanks Richard, but I don't think Kori would approve of that."

"Well, I don't like seeing anyone hurt. But if anyone does hurt Gar, they will feel my wrath personally." I nodded and smiled.

"You're all too great. Anyway, I'm going to go too. See you two later." Everyone knows of Gar's past, and will do anything to defend him. It's really great, seeing how much they all care about him. It warms my heart. But, I don't think I'll ever understand why Gar isn't fond of PDAs. He likes talking about me being his babe and whatever, but he hardly does any public stuff. Only in front of friends has he ever. Gar's just a mystery I'm still unraveling…

Oh well. I still wonder… where did this necklace come from? It's quite beautiful, and it must have been costly. I put it away for now, not sure if I want to wear it. Maybe I will tomorrow, but I'm not entirely sure…


End file.
